Collar
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: Ron's confronting Remus on something very important to them both. He's needs an answer his heart can take. Remus needs his mate even in the middle of a war.


Disclaimer: I don't and never shall own Harry Potter it is the property of JK Rowling and all the suits and ties she works with.

AN: The idea came to me, I started it and left it to rot and then worked and finished it today. I hope you guys like it. RLRW needs more love!

Day Started: 12-23-05 Friday 12:36 AM

Day Ended: 4-28-06 Friday 10:33 PM

* * *

Untitled 

"I... I've practiced this so many times in front of the mirror, by myself in the shower, with trees and I'm still scared to do this. I've prepared myself for every outcome and still it won't measure up to the real thing. I know this is completely insane but I just can't help myself, trust me I've tried several times but to no avail. There's just something inside me that says it's all right and every time I search for answers there's a pull in my heart. I know that if I don't act then my hearts gonna be pulled from my body with out my approval, I'd prefer to give it freely. But the more I think about it the more I know that it's already gone and its all ok, cause I didn't put up a fight to try and keep it." Ron ran a hand through his fiery locks pushing them away from his face.

"Your babbling." Remus gave a small smile at the tint of rose that covered the young read heads face.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to give you this." Remus found the box shoved unceremoniously shoved into his un-awaiting arms and barely caught it before it fell to the ground. "I know that things aren't usually done this way but I didn't think anything would change if I didn't do something. Forgive me." He bowed his head but his blue eyes stayed on Remus.

Remus opened the box slowly and stared at its hidden contents dumbly. For a few minutes he stood there starring at the black collar that sat in the blue confines. Then he slammed the box quickly with a gasp and shoved in under his arms as the full weight of the situation came bearing down upon him.

"Ron... I..."

"Don't say no, just please don't say no. Hear me out and after that I promise what ever you answer I'll listen to it." Remus didn't answer just stood for a moment feeling the designs etched in the box press against his skin.

"Very well." Ron took hold of his un-occupied arm and led him towards the far end of the lake and towards the opening of the ever-dark forest.

He watched passively as the Weasley transfigured two tree roots into soft familiar looking chairs. Later he'd realize they were exact replicas of seats in the Weasley home.

Ron slumped into a chair as Remus sat calmly in the one across from him, for a moment he sat saying nothing and twiddling his thumbs till a polite cough brought him from his reverie of miscellaneous subjects.

"I really don't know where to start, this is still kinda embarrassing. Harry said it was ok though, and gave me permission since you're like his dad and all. 'Moine's not to happy but she doesn't get the entire thing with wizarding world not caring about sexuality still."

"Ron the collar." The werewolf said coolly.

"I know its yours. I found it in the tower last year under Neville's bed; he got stuck looking for Trevor. We pulled him out but this secret drawer got knocked open and all these things just fell out, they belonged to the Marauders. The Collar was charmed so we couldn't see it but when I reached it I pulled it out and the charm broke. The tags were on it but Harry took those and gave them to Snuffles before the mirror and all that happend at the ministry. They were planning some prank for the summer." Remus laughed a little and smiled at the thought of his lost friend, the tags were most likely in the always cluttered pockets of his friend where he may be.

"So you just wanted to give it back then."

"Noumm Iwanted to know it you'd let me wear it." The 17-year-old boys face was redder than his hair and he kept his eyes down. "I really, really like you, more than I think I should. Sometimes when you're around I just feel weak and my stomach starts twisting around and butterflies are flying in it. There's a lot more too, the way you smell or how you walk, I've learned it all. I know its you when ever you come close to me or sneak around headquarters in the night."

Remus bent over and lifted Ron's head so that their eyes met; blue clashing with his gold. "That doesn't mean your mine, it's just a crush." He knew he was lying; the collar had been charmed so only three people would be able to move it. Him, his mate, and his first child if he ever had one. It was an elaborate precaution he knew, but it was a needed one. So Sirus and James would stop wearing it around school as a fashion statement or joke, bowing to him as he passed ahead of them. He didn't have any children, which left only one option, one he couldn't faith in during a war. "I'll let you keep the collar till the weekend then I'll place it in the Black Family Vault." He stood to leave but the others hands kept his still, warmth spreading through his body.

"I know its yours, I know I'm yours please don't lie to me. Harry and I weren't sure so we read about werewolves and mates, and all of it said one thing 'mates are marked by scent in wild packs'". Remus knew this but he didn't want to let go not yet, no with the warmth so close. "Some books said that the werewolves that lived with muggels and wizards had to find a way to mark their mates since we lack a sense of smell like wolves, that when the collars where made. So humans could tell if someone was a mate then cultures stared adapting the collars but mates could always be identified. Collars are made for a wolf at 'birth', they make it themselves and give it to who they choose. Thats what most of the books said with little variations here and there."

The scent of tears assaulted Remus' nose, the sound of them hitting the soft fabric echoing through his ears. Guilt that he'd never felt before flooded into him, brining the graying man to his knees in front of the redhead. Moony was angry with him, he was angry with himself, he was the wolf they weren't separate and he'd just hurt the only person who could ever bring him peace. His arms fell limply to his side, leaving the pale skin of Ron's face and the feeling of tears on his fingertips.

"You don't understand." The worlds left Remus' lips sounding like the desperate plea it was intended to be.

Ron looked down at the man that looked so much older than he was. "Then please tell me, make me understand." He whispered softly caressing his partners face.

Remus smiled up at him, a sad smile that revealed sharp pointed canines. "Look at me, really look at me." Ron did and for once he got a clear image of his old professor. High cheekbones, slightly pointed ears, thin lips, a pointed nose, gold eyes with obsidian pupils, and teeth that looked capable of biting through leather maybe even dragon hide. A wolf. "I could kill you if I lost control or turn you into this. I am and will forever be a beast, I can't hope for you to be mine, I don't deserve you." He let his head fall into the boys lap, snuggling into the warmth and clothe that began to absorb his tears. The feeling of hands running through his hair and humming calmed him.

"You won't hurt me Moony. I trust you, I trust you as a man, I trust you as a wolf, I trust you as a friend and teacher and I hope, wish with all my soul that you can trust me as a lover someday." This time he brought the werewolf's eyes to meet his own letting the pain and guilt flee in sight of his love and forgiveness.

Later they wouldn't remember who moved first but both would suspect Remus. Thin lips started moving over wind chapped ones, massaging them skillfully turning their owner into a whimpering from of pleasure. The wolfs tongue slipped out wetting their lips surprising his partner.

Ron pushed the man away when he felt the tongue moving into his ownmouth. One hand moved to his lips the other over his chest trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. His gasping breath could be heard in the quiet twilight. "I've never done that before." He whispered through his fingers blushing as his lack of experience was revealed to Remus.

"That was your first kiss then was it?" Remus asked standing up from the ground and looking down. Ron nodded his head the blush on his cheeks deepening andcreeping down his neck. At the small yes movement he growled and moved quickly.

The youngest male Weasley was pushed against a tree lips attacking his neck in ever place possible. Sucking on his pulse, nipping just below his left ear, the feel of Remus' wet tongue gliding over his skin licking at his Adams-apple, and cool breath blowing over the dampened skin. His hands found there way around the werewolf's neck pulling them closer. "If you keep this up I'll have to shower before dinner." Reluctantly the kisses stopped leaving him clutching to the man gasping for breath once more.

"When you wear the collar tomorrow the world will know your mine, there will be no turning back, no hiding it from anyone. It's a bond as soon as it touches your skin, one that won't let go till I am gone from this world and you choose to move on. Life won't be easy for you, people will treat like one of us no matter the fact your human." Even though his arousal was poking the boy in the thigh his eyes were clear and focused letting Ron know every spoken word is truth.

"I don't care, I'll have you, my family, friends and our world that's all that matters. Besides you already said the collars mine so that makes me yours officially, you're stuck with me." Ron spoke truthfully resting his head against Remus' chest for support.

"No one can touch you, your mine. I'll be many things, jealous and over protective are just two, but loving and faithful are always there."

Ron smiled snuggling deeper into his loves chest enjoying the feeling of the arms that had moved to wrap around him. "Wanted. I like the sound of that."

"So do I."

They stayed like that, the crescent moon shining happily over them ignoring the world. The Giant Squid's tentacles dancing above the waters surface, a few curious mermaids heads peaking above the water to see the happenings of the surface world, eyes from various creatures peaking out of the forest to watch one of their own in life, all went un-noticed. It was just the background to the painting of the first step in their new life.

* * *

Cherry; I don't know if its done. I think it is and I'm happy with it, but there still so much to tell about these two that I cant but it away. It's still a living breathing youthful bunny in my mind.

Rave: As the muse of this one I think its not done, cause lets just face it my mouth hasn't gotten tired of signing about these two yet. Emo and I shall continue this fic till we believe it has reached the nice old age of completion.

Emo: As second muse I agree. Now please leave reviews and tell us what you think. Its unbetated so do be kind. Hope you enjoyed and feel it wasn't a waste of your time.

BG:holding sign: see you next time maybe I'll get a bigger spot in ssssssssthis thing too. Could you also help us out with a title for this ficcie too?

Cherry: Ja for now minna-san.


End file.
